Personal computing systems comprise any of a variety of resources, which are often utilized inefficiently. For example, such resources are generally purchased and then not utilized to their full potential.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.